Labios Compartidos
by Ross Namikaze
Summary: NaruHinaSasu. Songfic. - Yo no puedo seguir compartiéndola contigo, Naruto, dejamos que ella decida - me dijo Sasuke. Yo asentí, de acuerdo con su idea, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que eligiera a mi mejor amigo, cuando yo la amaba tanto. Dedicado a Annie Thompson.


Hola, hola^^ ¿cómo han estado chicos? Yo... horrible, sin inspiración y con muy poco tiempo para leer o escribir, maldita escuela ¬¬

Bueno, este songfic va dedicado a una chica muy linda que fue la primera en acertar una interrogante de _El Renacer del Ángel _y por seguir mis locas ocurrencias en cada capitulo, me refiero a _**Annie Thompson**_. Muchas gracias por leerme nena, espero y sigamos en contacto.

Espero que te guste y no te decepcione, es un NaruHinaSasu, con todo mi amor^^

* * *

**LABIOS COMPARTIDOS**

**NARUTO**

Eras la chica mas tímida de la Universidad, la más callada y elegante, jamás te vi platicar con alguien que no fuera Kiba, Shino o Neji, huías de las personas, sobre todo de las populares, y eso me parecía tierno y desinteresado, pero a la vez, fue la primer barrera con la que me tope al intentar acercarme a ti, yo era muy popular, mi dinero, mi apariencia física y actitud me garantizaron un excelente lugar en la sociedad. Pero todos los de ese lado, sabemos las horribles cosas que debemos hacer y soportar para estar ahí El amargo recuerdo de todas esas fiestas, las drogas consumidas el alcohol sin medida, las decenas de mujeres... me hacían sentir sucio e indigno de estar al lado de un ser tan puro como creía que eras.

Vaya tonto.

Sin embargo, aquí estoy, parado junto a Sasuke, esperando tu arribo y con ello una respuesta. Una jodida respuesta que aliviaría la agonía de saber que besas sus labios tanto como los míos, que tu cuerpo le ha pertenecido las mismas veces que a mi, que en tu corazón no esta grabado solo mi nombre.

Hinata, ya no lo soportamos ninguno de los dos. Por favor, termina de una vez con esto.

**SASUKE**

Hinata, mi princesa compartida, has logrado lo que ninguna mujer, me arrebataste mi orgullo Uchiha, hiciste que me enemistara con mi mejor amigo, has convertido de mi en un ser patético que solo vive para complacerte y pensar en ti.

¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Cómo fui capaz a acceder a esto? ¿Qué tienes, que las otras chicas no, para enloquecerme de tal manera? Si no eres el ángel puro que creí la primera vez que te ví...

FLASHBACK

_- ¡..pero Sasuke, soy tu mejor amigo! - te quejaste por cuarta vez con voz quebrada, puse los ojos en blanco y bufé una respuesta._

_- Ya te lo dije Naruto, no te voy a incluir en el proyecto sino haces nada. Además, no sería justo para Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu que no fueron a la fiesta del Sábado por avanzarlo._

_- ¡Tsk! - gruñiste y volteaste el rostro hacía otro lado de manera muy digna. Di una media sonrisa divertido, cabrearte era tan sencillo..._

_- Esfuérzate, tarado - dije._

_Silencio._

_El silencio no era normal y menos cuando te había insultado, gire mi cabeza para verte, pero tu ni cuenta te diste, tenías la mirada perdida en un punto fijo. _

_Alcé una ceja confundido y seguí tu mirada, para encontrarme con la más hermosa chica que mis ojos habían visto._

_Su cabello era negro azulado, largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, y sus ojos de un exótico perla, estaba elegantemente sentada en una de las bancas del parque leyendo un libro. Llevaba un vestido blanco tejido del pecho, que caía libre hasta sus rodillas._

_La chica sonrió y en ese momento mi corazón dió un vuelco inesperado, entonces supe, que me había flechado, y que viviría para conquistarla y amarla por toda la eternidad._

_Porque ella, sería mía._

_- Es muy linda - murmuró Naruto sacándome de mi ensoñación._

_- "Es hermosa" - lo corregí mentalmente y apresuré mi paso - Es solo una chica Naruto, vamonos - hablé con voz desinteresada, sintiendo pánico de que mi mejor amigo hubiera sentido lo mismo que yo por ella._

_Porque aun siendo mi amigo, no le dejaría el camino libre, lucharía por ella hasta el final._

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

Y eso fue lo que hice. Jamás pude dejarte el camino libre Naruto.

Hinata es mi corazón y no pensaba entregártelo, por eso, estamos aquí los dos, esperando por su llegada.

Un suspiró salió de tus labios, te mire de reojo, dándome cuenta que estabas perdido en tus recuerdos, supongo que eso fue empático, por que en ese instante, comencé a recordar todos los momentos vividos junto a Hinata.

* * *

_SERIE DE RECUERDOS._

**Amor mío... **

**Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas **

**Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas **

**Esto es el cielo es mi cielo**

**NARUTO**

- Hi-hinata... - gemí en tu oído al sentirme dentro de ti por completo.

- Mmm Naruto-kun - suspiraste excitada y comenzaste a mover tus caderas incitándome y yo como todo un caballero te complací tomándolas y moviéndome debajo de tí.

No eras virgen, me pude dar cuenta al instante, pensé que lo eras... esto pudo haber sido decepcionante para mi sino hubiera estado recibiendo el mayor placer de mi vida.

Mire tus pechos saltar hipnotizado, la vista era perfecta y excitante, parecías un ángel erótico tomando a este simple humano. Tus mejillas sonrojadas te daban un aspecto inocente, que me hizo pensar por un momento que habías perdido tu himen por accidente, montar un caballo, caer de la bicicleta, un mal golpe... cualquier cosa menos que otro hombre te había tomado. Te veías demasiado inocente para eso. Y el saber que te pervertía en cierta forma me hizo que me excitara más, al igual que un demonio intentando acabar con la pureza de un ángel.

Oh mi dulce ángel, déjame corromperte. Déjame mostrarte los placeres de la carne.

Y de esa manera, motivado por manchar lo puro, cambié de posición contigo para colocarme encima y embestirte con fuerza, rayando en la violencia.

- Más rápido, Na-naruto-kun... - gemiste mientras te aferrabas a mi espalda y clavabas tus uñas.

Y te di lo que pedías a gritos.

Hinata, mi dulce ángel, lamento ser así, lamento estarte tomando de esta manera, es solo que quiero que mi esencia quede gravada en tu piel.

¿Me odiarías por eso?

**Amor fugado... **

**Me tomas, me dejas, me escribes y me tiras a un lado **

**Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes **

**Me tienes como un perro a tus pies**

**Otra vez mi boca insensata... **

**Vuelve a caer en tu piel **

**Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca **

**Vuelvo a caer **

**De tus pechos a tu par de pies**

**SASUKE**

Después de estos cinco meses de relación, descubrí quien eras en realidad, mi princesa... mi princesa de_ dos_ reinos.

Eres ambiciosa ¿sabes?

Y yo... un estúpido enamorado sin orgullo, que hechizaste de tal manera que a pesar de que sé que has mantenido una relación todo este tiempo con mi mejor amigo, no puedo dejarte.

Lo he intentado, pero no puedo. Eres como una droga, y yo me he vuelto adicto.

- Hinata - murmuré, estaba solo en mi cuarto, esperando... que fuera mi turno de tenerte.

El sonido de un mensaje tuyo, me hizo saltar de la cama y correr a revisar mi celular.

_**[Te veo a las 11 en la disco de siempre. Besos, Hinata.**_

_**PD: Estaré en una mesa, así que no me busques en la barra.]**_

Sonreí emocionado y corrí a la ducha, faltaban 45 minutos para las 11.

Y así, con una simple muestra de afecto que me des, compensas todo el daño.

Llegue a la hora indicada y te ví, tomando una bebida rosa en la mesa 8 con un desconocido.

Fruncí el ceño celoso. ¿Quién era ese imbécil?

Caminé decidido, dispuesto a enfrentarlo, pero ver como lo besabas mientras me mirabas me dejo helado a medio camino. Me plante mirándote incrédulo.

Permitiste el acceso de su lengua a tu boca mientras seguías con los ojos clavados en mi. Y de la nada, lo separaste de ti y le pediste que se marchara.

Caminé a pasos inseguros hacia tí, y al pasar junto del sujeto, escuche como murmuraba.

- Maldita zorra, solo me dejo caliente - y lo siguiente que supe es que él, se encontraba en el piso con sangre saliendo de su boca y yo con el puño en el aire.

- ¡No vuelvas a dirigirte así a ella, bastardo, o un puñetazo en la boca no sera lo único que recibirás - amenacé y camine hasta sentarme contigo. - ¿Quién era él...? - pregunté molesto.

Tu me miraste y sonreíste angelicalmente, mientras tocabas mi pierna por debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Hidan? Un amigo... - suspiraste y tu mano avanzó un poco más hacia mi entrepierna - ¿Celoso...mi amor? - preguntaste de manera cínica.

- No lo quiero volver a ver cerca de ti, Hinata - te advertí, mientras me dejaba hacer por tu mano.

Tu reíste y después me susurraste seductoramente en el oído.

- ¿Por qué no nos vamos a reconciliar en los baños de hombres?

Me odio, me odio por no poder odiarte, por amarte tanto como lo hago, y por ir caminando en este momento detrás de ti rumbo a los baños como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Labios compartidos... **

**Labios divididos, mi amor **

**Yo no puedo compartir tus labios **

**Que comparto el engaño y comparto mis días **

**Y el dolor **

**Yo no puedo compartir tus labios **

**Ooh amor ooh amor compartido**

**NARUTO**

- Sasuke... - susurré incomodo mientras tomabas asiento en la mesa de la cafetería.

- Hmp - gruñiste desviando la vista. No querías verme y te comprendía, por que yo sentía lo mismo.

Ocho meses, llevábamos siendo "novios" de Hinata por ocho meses, aún no sabía como lo conseguíamos sin matarnos, sentíamos repulsión de nosotros, sentíamos nuestro orgullo masculino profundamente herido, sin embargo, aquí estábamos.

¿Cuántas peleas habíamos tenido Sasuke? ¿Cuatro... cinco? ¿Cuántas veces habíamos ido a parar al hospital por la seriedad de los golpes? ¿Dos... tres?

Hasta que habíamos aprendido a ignorarnos. Procurábamos no ir con Hinata a lugares donde iba con el otro para no vernos por accidente.

Tapábamos el sol con un dedo.

- B-buenos días - saludó Hinata sonrojándose Otra vez estaba actuando, enfrente de nosotros, se escontraba la Hinata falsa que le hacía ver a toda la Universidad que no tenía novio y era una santa. Y nosotros... pues, nosotros te ayudábamos a mantener tu imagen intacta, porque eras lo mas importante y lo que mas amábamos.

- ¡Hola Hinata! - dije con una gran sonrisa, falsa por supuesto, ayudándote en tu actuación.

- Hmp - volvió a gruñir Sasuke, tu lo miraste molesta, indicándole sin palabras que debía comportarse, Sasuke frunció el ceño y después suspiró cansado - ¿y qué haremos de proyecto? - preguntó resignado bajando la mirada.

Miré a mi ex-mejor amigo y note como sus ojos se cristalizaban, mientras apretaba la mandíbula intentando no llorar. Lo que teníamos los tres, lo hería demasiado.

Tal vez Sasuke, te amaba mas que yo.

**Amor mutante... **

**Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre **

**Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente **

**El pedazo que me toca de ti**

- Hermosa ¿ya te desocupaste o todavía te falta? - preguntó Hidan, un amigo de mi primo Deidara, recargándose en tu silla despreocupadamente.

- Dame unos minutos más, Hidan - le pediste sin apartar la mirada de tus apuntes - espérame en el estacionamiento.

Me volví hacía Sasuke, pues el era el más sensible de los dos, si las miradas mataran... él ya hubiera descuartizado a Hidan y quemado vivo. Definitivamente algo había pasado que involucraba al peliplateado.

Algo que seguramente no me gustaría nada.

**Relámpagos de alcohol... **

**Las voces solas lloran en el sol **

**Eh, mi boca en llamas torturada te desnudas angelada **

**Luego te vas**

SASUKE

Te habías marchado, apenas habíamos terminado de hacer el amor.

Empiné en mi boca lo último que le quedaba a mi tercera botella de licor. Cogí mi celular y marqué el número de Naruto.

- ¿Qué quieres Sasuke? - preguntaste sorprendido y algo molesto.

- ¿Podrías... venir mi casa? - balbuceé, rogando por que se me entendiera, tenía un plan, uno que me dejaría a Hinata para mi solo.

- Estas borracho, teme - señalaste.

- ¡TU SSSSOLO VEN, BASURA! - y colgué molesto.

Sabía que vendrías, fuiste mi mejor amigo toda la vida por algo, y te conocía.

Saque de mis pantalones la pequeña pistola que siempre me acompañaba.

Yo, al ser hijo de una familia rica, estaba expuesto a secuestros o robos, por lo que un arma, nunca estuvo de más.

_"¿Quién diría que la primera vez que iba a dispararla, sería contra ti, Naruto?"_

Después de 15 minutos, tocaste mi puerta y yo te indique que pasaras.

Al adentrarte en mi sala, entornaste los ojos y pusiste una expresión de arrepentimiento por haberme hecho caso.

Sonreí macabramente y me acerque a ti, apuntándote a la cabeza.

- Sasuke... - me llamaste desesperado, temías por tu vida y eso me gustaba.

- Hinata es mía, tu solo eres un estorbo entre nosotros, pero no por mas tiempo... - te dije llegando a ti.

Vi con satisfacción como te encogiste al sentir la punta del arma en tu frente y clavaste tu mirada en mi, derramando una solitaria lágrima.

Una sola lágrima de tus ojos azules, me transportaron al pasado, a la primera vez que te vi, donde teníamos 6 años y tu llorabas porque te molestaban por ser huérfano.

- Naruto... - susurré angustiado, soltando el arma con repulsión y abrazándome a tí.

Llore en tu hombro, y lo hice de una manera patética, intentando sacar toda la tristeza de mi alma.

Tu, te limitaste a abrazarme y decirme palabras de consuelo. Cómo las que yo te dije ese día.

**Que me parta un rayo... **

**Que me entierre el olvido, mi amor **

**Pero no puedo más **

**Compartir tus labios compartir tus besos **

**Labios compartidos**

- Sasuke, yo también la amo, no puedo dejártela porque sí - te disculpaste mirando al vacío.

Yo asentí, ya más tranquilo.

- Lo se, pero ya no puedo seguir compartiéndola contigo, creo que lo mejor será... parar con esto.

- ¿Y cómo planeas que lo hagamos?

- Haciendo que se decida por alguno, Naruto - contesté sin fuerzas.

Asentiste de acuerdo con la idea y caminaste hacia la puerta.

- ¿Estarás bien... o quieres que me quede? - preguntaste indeciso.

- Vete, estaré bien... nos vemos mañana.

- Si, mañana, cuando termine todo - murmuraste muy bajo, pensando que no te escuchaba, percibía el miedo en tu voz, yo también sentía miedo de saber que podría no escogerme a mí.

FIN DE RECUERDOS.

* * *

**NARUTO**

**Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida... **

**Te amo aunque estés compartida **

**Tus labios tienen el control**

Caminabas hacía nosotros con una gran sonrisa, este era el momento que habíamos estado esperando los dos.

Estabas vestida de la misma manera que cuando Sasuke y yo te vimos por primera vez, un vestido vestido blanco, que te hacía ver como un ángel. En la mano llevabas dos invitaciones, a las que te aferrabas sin mucho interés.

Llegaste hacia nosotros y nos diste un beso en los labios a cada uno. Esa acción nos desconcertó, sin embargo no dijimos nada.

- Esto es para ustedes - nos tendiste las invitaciones. Nosotros las tomamos y leímos el contenido.

Era una invitación de boda.

_-"¿Quiénes se casaban?"-_ me pregunté confundido. Y baje mi mirada a los nombres impresos en dorado.

**AKASUNA NO SASORI & HYUGA HINATA**

Contuve la respiración y deje caer la invitación .. ¿Sasori? Era el primo de Sasuke... ¿cuándo se habían comprometido? ¿cuándo se habían enamorado... en que momento..?

Desvié mi mirada a Sasuke y note la mirada furiosa que le dirigía a Hinata.

- Esta es mi respuesta para los dos me voy a casar - dijiste con tanta naturalidad como si hablaras del clima - y me gustaría verlos en la boda. Nos vemos - te despediste, y a mitad de darte la vuelta, añadiste - Sasori es la razón, por la que ninguno de ustedes encontró mi himen. Solo podía perder la virginidad con el hombre que amaba - nos restregaste en la cara.

Frío, hacía mucho frió en mi corazón. ¿Donde estaba nuestro ángel?

- ¡Hinata! - te gritó Sasuke, tu te volviste perezosamente hacia nosotros de nuevo y abriste la boca para decir algo, pero tus palabras no fueron lo que se escucho.

Sino el arma de mi mejor amigo, disparándose.

Y en ese momento, todo transcurrió en cámara lenta.

Cómo el pecho del cuerpo que habíamos poseído tantas veces se teñía de sangre. Cómo de esos hermosos ojos perla salían lágrimas mientras caías al suelo.

El sonido del arma lista para disparar de nuevo me alerto y miré aterrado a Sasuke, observé como sus ojos vacíos como nunca, me miraban, mientras una sonrisa de disculpa se formaba en su rostro.

- No vayas a cometer una locura, después de esto... - me dijiste, suspiraste mirando el cuerpo de Hinata por última vez y te quitaste la vida, con una bala en la cabeza.

- ¡SASUKE! - grité antes de que todo se volviera negro para mi.

* * *

Desperté dos días después, una enfermera pelirrosa me había dicho que mi mente no había soportado presenciar esa escena.

**DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

- Entonces, eso fue lo que pasó el día que te llevaron al hospital - habló Sakura, mi novia desde hace un mes y medio.

Yo asentí melancólico, había ido a terapia por un año en el hospital donde ella trabajaba. Con mucha paciencia y esfuerzo, había logrado cicatrizar las heridas de mi corazón. Y ahora, estábamos juntos.

No la amaba todavía, pero si era alguien muy importante para mi y la quería.

- Te espero en el auto, Naruto - dijo al notar mi silencio. Yo asentí y seguí con la vista clavada en las tumbas de mi ángel y mi mejor amigo.

- No saben cuanto los extraño - murmuré intentando disolver ese gran nudo en mi garganta.

¿Estaba loco por haber pronunciado esas palabras? Tal vez.

Pero lo cierto era, que jamás podría amar tanto a otra persona, como los amé a ellos dos.

Mi princesa de dos reinos y mi mejor amigo.

- Espero que no falte mucho tiempo para que nos volvamos a reunir los tres - mascullé limpiándome las lágrimas.

Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la puerta del cementerio, donde Sakura me esperaba adentro del coche.

Cuando estuve en su rango de visión, sonreí intentando aparentar que todo estaba bien.

Justo como Hinata me había enseñado.

* * *

Notas:

**KYAAAAA! Dios, es la primera vez que escribo algo asixDDDD y me dio ñañaras, Annie, espero que te haya gustado y seguir sabiendo de ti. Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews princesa.**

**Besosssssssssssss!**

**Ross Namikaze.**


End file.
